Pre-casting of concrete wall panels for buildings and other structures requires the casting of a large quantity of wall panels for each particular building. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,139 discloses pre-cast concrete wall panels suitable for a wide range of building projects. Typically, concrete forms are bolted together to provide a unitary assembly of the forms during the pouring process. The connection of form parts with bolts takes a good deal of time in assembly and disassembly and is not convenient for mass producing large quantities of panels.